1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to MEMS microphone package device and MEMS packaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
The Silicon MEMS microphone chip, such as MEMS microphone, has been proposed to form a microphone with rather reduced volume and then can be easily implemented into the large system.
FIG. 1 is a drawing, schematically illustrating a conventional MEMS microphone after packaging. In FIG. 1, a Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 and an integrated circuit chip 56 are implemented on the substrate 50 with proper wire bonding. The substrate functions as a circuit board for communicating between the Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 and the integrated circuit chip 56. The Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 can sense an acoustic source received from an acoustic aperture 62 of a cap 58 and convert the acoustic source into electric signal. In order to process the sensing signal, the integrated circuit chip 56 receives the sensing signal through the substrate 50 for subsequent processing. The Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 has a chamber 54, serving as a back chamber. The cap 58 disposed over the substrate 50 can form a chamber 60, serving as a front chamber with sufficient volume, so that an acoustic sensing structure of the Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 having a diaphragm structure can vibrate or sense with the acoustic source.
Due to different designs of the Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52, the Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 may sense the acoustic source from the other side. In this situation, the acoustic aperture 62 in FIG. 1 may be changed to the substrate 50. FIG. 2 is a drawing, schematically illustrating a conventional MEMS microphone after packaging. In FIG. 2, the Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 is designed to receive the acoustic source from the side, which is attached to the substrate 50. Then, the acoustic aperture 62 is formed in the substrate 50. In this type of Silicon MEMS microphone chip, the chamber 54 now is serving as a front chamber, and the chamber 60 is serving as a back chamber. The front chamber receives the acoustic source.
For the conventional MEMS microphone, it needs the Silicon MEMS microphone chip 52 and the integrated circuit chip 56 as two chips. Further the package size is relatively large.